


Never let Atsumu Miya be in charge of anything.

by tsumumi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Atsumus good at singing, Inarizaki, Miya Atsumu is a Little Shit, im crying, self indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:15:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27649405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsumumi/pseuds/tsumumi
Summary: Inarizaki Volleyball Club was in need of money. What better to way to earn some, than putting on a fundraiser.Aka Atsumu fucks things up in his own way.
Relationships: Kita Shinsuke/Miya Atsumu, Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou
Comments: 1
Kudos: 32





	Never let Atsumu Miya be in charge of anything.

“Hiya Kita-san!” Atsumu walked up to his boyfriend, that was standing in the middle of the gym, and kissed him on the cheek.

Shinsuke smiled. “Hello Atsumu.”

“So what are we doin today? Why is everyone huddled like that?” Atsumu pointed toward the rest of the team, sitting on the floor, staring at the two of them.

“Finally Atsumu, we’ve been waiting for ya.” Suna said unimpressed.

Atsumu looked at his team confused. “Wait what’s this about? If ya guys are joking about kickin me off the team again, it’s not funny!”

“Tsumu shut up and sit down.” Osamu gave his brother an annoyed look.

“Fine fine.” Atsumu walked over to his team and sat down next to his brother followed by Kita.

“Okay guys we’re here to talk about a few things.” They’re coach yelled through the gym. “As you all know since the volleyball club has been paying for our own equipment, bus rides, and uniforms, it seems our budget has dropped. So to raise more money, we’re going to to put on a fundraiser.”

Everyone looked at the coach confused.

“Why?” Someone said.

“What do you mean, why? We need money and a fundraiser is just the way to do it.

“As you all know Kita’s our new captain.”

Atsumu looked over to his boyfriend and gave him a smile.

“So that means I’m leaving him in charge of you guys. Choose whatever fundraiser you all want, but it has to be school appropriate.”

Aran spoke up. “But why are we in charge of it?”

“You guys need to learn how to make some money.”

Groans were heard.

“I don’t wanna hear it. Kita please keep them in check. That’s all, just tell the me the details when you come up with the way to raise money, then we can go from there.” Their coach waved a hand and left the gym.

“So what should we do?”

“Osamu can cook.” Suna took out his phone as started scrolling.

“Yeah he can, maybe we can do a bake sale or something.” Aran suggested.

“Or we can do a kissing booth.” Someone yelled out.

Atsumu smiled.

“Yes Atsumu? Do you have an idea?” Shinsuke turned to his boyfriend.

“We sing! More specifically I sing, and you guys play the instruments!” Atsumu flared his hands around.

“Why would anyone willingly listen to you sing?” Osamu put his hands around Suna.

“Samu don’t lie. We both know I’m great at singing.” Atsumu smirked.

It was true. Atsumu was good at singing. Not incredible or anything, but he was better than most at it.

“He is right Osamu.” Aran said.

“C’mon Kita-san please!” Atsumu frowned at his boyfriend.

“Of course.” Shinsuke smiled at his boyfriend.

“Really? You can leave everything to me! You don’t gotta worry about a thing babe!” Atsumu kissed his boyfriend.

“This is gonna be a shit show.” Osamu said.

Suna didn’t look up from his phone. “Boyfriend pass.”

“I trust Atsumu. I think he’ll do amazing.” Shinsuke said.

That meant a lot to Atsumu. Shinsuke trusted him him. He was leaving it to Atsumu because he believed in him. Atsumu could not fuck this up.

A few days later most of the preparations were set up and Atsumu was already done writing his song. At lunch, he asked Osamu and Suna to read the lyrics and tell him what they thought.

“This is by far the worst thing ya have ever made Tsumu.” Osamu sat on the roof, sitting next to Suna holding his hand.

“I don’t know babe-phht I think it’s-phht good.” Suna covered his mouth, trying to hold back his laughter.

“Samu I didn’t ask! And I know right it’s actually pretty good.” Atsumu grinned proudly.

“I am so looking forward to seeing you sing this to the whole entire school.” Suna desperately tried to hold back his laughter.

“I know right! It’s gonna be sick!” Atsumu put the paper in his bag and ate his lunch.

The day of the fundraiser came and everything was set up. There was a microphone on a stand in the front of the stage in the gym, there were multiple instruments in their cases laid out on the floor, not that they knew how to use them, and the bleachers were all pulled out.

Atsumu walked into the gym holding Shinsuke’s hand.

“Everything’s set up! I’m so excited I’m gonna go hardcore!” Atsumu smiled to himself.

“Question.” Aran pointed to the instruments. “Why are these here if we don’t even know how to play them?”

“Oh those are just for show.” Atsumu let go of his boyfriends hand to adjust his microphone. “Ya guys aren’t actually playin, the songs going to be playin, through the speakers. The only thing that’s gonna be used is the microphone. I’m actually gonna be singin’ in live.”

“Let’s hope you don’t fuck it up.” Suna picked up the electrical guitar that was sitting on the floor. They had to handle them with care because they borrowed all the instruments from the music club.

“Guys we’re gonna start soon so get everything ready.” Atsumu felt excited.

“Alright, I’m gonna be in back strumming the a guitar but.” Shinsuke planted a kiss on Atsumu’s cheek. “Good luck, so yer best.”

“Ya know it.” Atsumu flashes a smile.

People piled into the gym and took their seats on the bleachers.

The club didn’t have to much advertising for the fundraiser because the whole school already knew who they were. Most people didn’t know any of the members individually but many people knew of the Miya twins, so a couple flyers and announcements then boom, a whole gym full of people.

They were standing in the middle of the gym. The club agreed on five people. It was even hard to get that much. Atsumu had to beg them Osamu to join and Suna said it sounded fun.

Atsumu insisted everyone fake play their instruments and wear cool outfits. Kita held a classical guitar that wasn’t even used in the song and we wore slacks and a button up white dress shirt, Aran had an electric keyboard in front of him and wore the same as Kita, Suna held a purple electric guitar and wore ripped black jeans and a ripped T-shirt, Osamu was sitting in back of a set of drums and wore black ripped jeans with a pink button up shirt (Atsumu made him wear it), and Atsumu had a microphone on a stand sitting in front of him, and he held an electric guitar of his own. He wore black slacks, a red button up with the only three buttons done, and sneakers. He also wore bracelets and rings to make him look cool.

Since Atsumu had no way with words, Shinsuke took the mic.

“Hello we are the volleyball club, we hope you enjoy our song and please donate.” He smiled at the crowd then went back to his spot.

“Alright guys are ya ready!” Atsumu yelled.

The music started.

_My girl is hotter than your girl_   
_You know it, you know it_   
_Yeah, my ride is sweeter than your ride_   
_You know it, you know it_   
_Don't ya wish you were us?_   
_Don't ya wish you were us?_

The audience looked confused, meanwhile Atsumu was into it. He was already singing to his potential and gripping the mic dramatically making cool faces.

_You know we own this party_   
_You know we run this town_   
_I'm about to steal your girlfriend_   
_I'm about to knock you down_   
_Sorry but your train has left the station_   
_Maybe you should try a permanent vacation_   
_Never even got an invitation did ya, did ya?_

Osamu and Suna were lazily fake playing their instruments looking bored. Shinsuke and Aran were respectfully playing, but also giving Atsumu weird glances.

Atsumu threw the guitar he was holding, on the floor. He would deal with the band club later. Right now he looked cool as hell. He took the mic off the stand and ran his fingers through his hair.

_Hey what, don't you wish you were us?_   
_Hey what, don't you wish you could rock?_

Atsumu jumped up and down, and walked across the gym.

_You're M.I.A. we're V.I.P._   
_You're L.O.L. we're B.I.G._   
_No one really likes you that much_   
_Don't you wish you were us?_   
_Yeah, don't you wish you were us?_

The audience stayed frozen while Atsumu had the time of his life. Shinsuke smiled at his boyfriend.

_You know we rule this beach, yo_   
_We kick sand in your face_   
_We're gonna crash your birthday_   
_And eat up all your cake_

_Sorry but your train has left the station_   
_Maybe you should try a permanent vacation_   
_Are you a member of the loser nation_   
_Loser, loser_

Atsumu enthusiastically, ran across the stage kicking and singing. He looked like he belonged in a music video. Atsumu heard sounds that interfered with the song playing on the speakers but he ignored it. He was having too much fun.

_Hey what, don't you wish you were us?_   
_Hey what, don't you wish you could rock?_   
_You're M.I.A. we're V.I.P._   
_You're L.O.L. we're B.I.G._   
_No one really likes you that much_   
_Don't you wish you were us?_   
_Yeah (ha ha), don't you wish you were us?_   
_Yeah, yeah_

Atsumu ran back to his spot and looked back at his teammates.

Aran was lazily playing with his keyboard and Kita strummed his guitar and smiled at Atsumu the whole time. Meanwhile Suna stood next to Osamu and he was actually playing and getting into it. Since the music was already pre recorded it, it sounded off because new instruments were overlapping it and they didn’t even know how play so it made it even worse. It make Atsumu a tad upset but he ignored it and would annoy them later about it. Osamu was sitting behind the drums with a blank face while he banged on them with drumsticks.

_Now all the pretty girls are waitin'_   
_To get their picture taken_   
_With the crush_   
_Don't ya wish you were us?_   
_Yeah, don't ya wish you were us? Ha ha_   
_Well, don't ya?_   
_Whoo_

Atsumu was waving his hands around, singing dramatically. Suna was banging his head up and down while playing his guitar and Osamu was singing to himself while tapping his feet.

_Hey what, don't you wish you were us?_   
_Hey what, don't you wish you could rock?_   
_You're M.I.A. we're V.I.P._   
_You're L.O.L. we're B.I.G._   
_No one really likes you that much_   
_Don't you wish you were us?_   
_Yeah yeah, don't you wish you were us?_   
_Yeah, yeah_   
_Whoo, it's the crush_

Atsumu winked at the audience and unbuttoned his whole shirt.

Suna and Osamu were laughing and playing their instruments. Kita and Aran were laughing as well. It sounded like a horrible mess, badly played instruments were heard through out the gym. The only good part was Atsumu’s singing.

_Don't ya wish you were us?_   
_Don't ya wish you were us?_

Atsumu dropped the microphone and flipped the audience off with both hands.

There was only silence in the gym except for the laughs coming from Osamu and Suna.

They earned no money that day.

**Author's Note:**

> IM AWARE HOW CRINGY THIS IS BUT IT MAKES ME LAUGH. I got this idea from listening to “dont ya wish u were us” from lemonade mouth. PURLEY SELF INDULGENT I JUST THINK HE WOULD DO THIS OKAY


End file.
